The Mark of Life
by DougLife
Summary: I have updated this story, finally, I took me forever but i did it.A dead rock star has come back to life in hopes of gaining supreme power over the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
In the year 2000, there lived a rock star that called himself Lord Raptor. He was set on ruling the world through his music, but one day as he was preparing for a concert in El Paso, Texas he fell into a near by lake with his electric guitar in hand. The guitar sent over a hundred volts of electricity into the water with Lord Raptor, killing him instantly.  
  
5,734 years later, the world is full of chaos because it is terrorized by darkstalkers. Some of the darkstalkers are trying to rule the world and others are just trying to find their destiny. What they didn't know is at that very moment there was another darkstalker that was about to arise from hell. Far away from any other darkstalker in the small town of El Paso, Texas, the decomposing body of lord raptor was about to arise from his electrified grave. He did not come back alone though. With him was his new founded partner in crime, La Malta, who had some powers which Lord raptor thought would come in handy. Lord Raptor didn't come back as a human but as a rotting zombie. He also obtained a variety of abilities while in the fiery underworld. Abilities that would help him fulfill his new plan for global domination. While in the underworld he found out that if he were to kill the other darkstalkers and absorb their power, he would become even stronger the he was before. After he absorbs all of the living darkstalkers he would be the strongest being in the world and control every thing in the land. In order to do this he would have to use a technique he learned in hell that would make him look like he used to when he was alive. The only bad thing was that he would still smell like a dead man. And so with his trusty companion, La Malta, he set out to obtain supreme power and global domination. This marked the ERA of Zabel. 


	2. Lord Raptors First Sacrifice

Disclaimer: In no way do I own any character of the Darkstalkers program. I also do not own the Darkstalkers series.  
  
Note: Yes, I do know that zabel/Lord Raptor came way before the year 2000.  
  
As Lord Raptor walked down the streets he tried to figure out exactly how many darkstalkers are still alive. He kept trying to ask people how many were left, but no one would stop and listen to him they were all running right past him because something had scared the crap out of them. So finally getting tired of nobody stopping for him he just stuck his hand out and grab the next person that came running his way in fear so he could get some answers out of him Lord Raptor looked the guy straight in his eyes and asked him, "How many darkstalkers do you know of that are still alive".  
  
"I-I heard a-of about e-eleven that are still roaming the earth," said the man in a panicky voice. "I have heard stories of Vampires, Werewolves, Mummies, a Dark Messiah, and many other types of darkstalkers" said the man in a now more calm of a voice.  
  
"Tell me are there any that are close by here," asked Lord Raptor in a sinister way.  
  
"Yes, there is one just on the outskirts of town in an old abandoned Ice Factory", The man said.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, but as you can see I have no more use for you" Said Lord Raptor with a slight chuckle in his voice. At that very moment he grabbed the man and thrust his rib bones into his body. Blood shot out of Sasquatchs' mouth and poured form his eye sockets. He then let go of the man, the dead body hit the floor with a soft thud. Soon around the body was a pool of blood that made every one who could see it run as far as their feet could take them. As he watched the people run in fear for their lives, he was trying to decide how he would kill them all. Then it hit him and at that moment he jump into the air and started spinning around in a circle. He was creating a small hurricane to kill them all and boy did it work. His hurricane was ripping bodies apart, sending all kinds of body parts and organs flying through the air. Blood splashed across the windows of abandoned cars and stores.  
  
"So the nearest Darkstalker is in a nearby ice factory", Lord Raptor thought. "La Malta, take us to the ice factory on the out skirts of town", he said in a demanding voice.  
  
Just minutes later La Malta appeared on the ground with Lord Raptor Popping out of his mouth. As they stared at the abandoned ice factory they noticed that there was rather pointy icicles hanging from the roof.  
  
He pointed them out to La Malta and said, "This Darkstalker must have some sort of power to freeze things."  
  
As they entered the factory the doors were immediately sealed with a sheet of ice, to keep them from going outside of the factory. Standing in front of them was a large white fury beast.  
  
"My name is Sasquatch" He yelled, "and you better have a good reason for trespassing on my property or you will pay with your life."  
  
"I am Lord Raptor and this is my companion La Malta", he said in a calm voice. "I am here to take your life so that I can conquer this world and all who live in it", said Lord Raptor.  
  
At that very moment Lord Raptor jumped into the air and transformed his right leg into a chainsaw, while coming down on Sasquatch. Thinking fast Sasquatch grabbed Raptor and slammed him on the ground. As Lord Raptor was jumping to his feet he noticed that Sasquatch had fired a huge beam at him. La Malta noticed the beam heading towards Raptor so he sucked him up and transported him right behind Sasquatch. As Lord Raptor shot out of his partners mouth he grabbed his enemy from the back and thrusted his ribs through him. Blood squirted from his opponent's chest. The attack had only weakened and pissed Sasquatch off. So he grabbed Raptor and swung him around into a circle. After spinning for about five minutes he sent him hurling into the air. Sasquatch quickly ran over and caught Lord Raptor in his mouth before he hit the ground. Sasquatch started to chew him up, when all of a sudden Lord Raptor stabbed him with a sword made of his own bone. Sasquatch screamed in pain. His blood had turned his white fur, red. Sasquatch was having trouble focusing, because of his massive blood loss. Before he had time to focus, Lord Raptor grabbed Sasquatch and threw him into the air. While he was in the air, Lord Raptor jumped up and transformed his legs into a pointy dagger like bone and stabbed his heart out of his bloody chest.  
  
As the heart hit the floor in a pool of Sasquatch's blood and organs. As Lord Raptor walked over to grab the heart, he stepped on Sasquatch's lungs. He grabbed the heart off the ground and threw it into his mouth and swallowed it.  
  
With blood dripping from his mouth he asked La Malta, "Which Darkstalker he wanted to kill next."  
  
In a quite voice it replied, "The Frankenstien."  
  
And so they started to walk back into town to see if they could find someone who might know where the Frankestien might be... 


End file.
